


【狂周迦】温室效应

by ensel



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensel/pseuds/ensel
Summary: 个人xp放出，一个狂周温水煮被伤害过多太阳的故事
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 7





	1. 引猫入室

在和阿周那分手第三百零二天之后，迦尔纳再度见到了阿周那。

准确来说，是同名的双胞胎哥哥。

这个自称为Alter，长的比阿周那还要稚气一点的孩子，在迦尔纳跨出公司大门的时候拦住他，以非常熟稔的语气自我介绍道：“阿周那Alter，迦尔纳，初次见面。”

迦尔纳一时有点当机，在他的记忆里，从未知道阿周那还有过一个双胞胎兄弟的存在，甚至还有一瞬间怀疑过是不是阿周那的又一个欺骗他的把戏。

但很快他就把这种想法赶出脑内了，Alter虽然与阿周那的长相完全一样，给人的感觉却是完全不同，与平日里看起来温和严谨的阿周那不同，Alter显得更加随性和放松，穿着一身简单的运动服，吃着冰淇淋，仿佛多年不见的友人一样，轻松的对着迦尔纳打招呼。迦尔纳不合时宜的觉得，仿佛真的是自己的弟弟，下学之后来等哥哥下班一起回家。

他摸不清楚Alter为什么会突然出现在这里，第一反应是阿周那是否出了事情，但看着Alter如此平和，还对他发出了晚饭的邀约，又迟疑了。坦白来说，这让他想起了阿周那当年，也是这样一步步打破他的防线，直至最后一地鸡毛，他不得不换了个城市重新建立新的生活。而此时，Alter对他伸出来的这只手，似乎要把他所有的记忆都重新翻出来，把他再度拉回一个逃不开的噩梦中。

然而Alter并没有给他留太多思绪翻滚的时间，看他独个怔愣在那里，把嘴角的笑容扯的更甜一些，凑近迦尔纳，带点撒娇的语气问道：“我刚下车好饿，迦尔纳能不能带我去吃顿饭？迦尔纳喜欢吃什么？我们一起去吃吧。”

老好人迦尔纳果然扛不住了，想着Alter一个人跑来这边人生地不熟的，又在心中默念了三遍这不是阿周那，是Alter，仔细思考了一下自己的银行卡余额能带Alter去哪个餐厅，更何况，Alter似乎还有点难受的摸着自己的肚子，实在令他没法放心。

好在Alter很好打发，并没有多为难迦尔纳的钱包，看见快餐店就直接牵着迦尔纳的手就进去了，迦尔纳试图抽回来，却被Alter一本正经的说这里人多，然后抓得更紧了。

叹了一口气，迦尔纳也分不清，他是不是因为太怀念这种与人肌肤相贴的感觉，还是单纯的怀念与阿周那一开始交往时的回忆，才放任了Alter的行为，平心而论，在他的刻意遗忘下，他已经很久没有想起过之前的事情了，有时都会怀疑，曾经的爱恋和伤害，是否是真实存在过的，直到今天Alter的突然出现，才让他内心再度剧烈的颤抖起来。

等餐的时候，Alter也并没有放开迦尔纳的手，还贴心的询问迦尔纳的口味，之后，两个人坐在桌旁四目相对的时候，迦尔纳才想起来询问对方过来的目的。

Alter笑眯眯的解释了一下自己的状况，因为对父亲有恩的亲戚膝下无子，他一直被对方抚养长大，最近因为对方年岁已高过世，才回到父母身边，闲谈中知道自己还有个流落在外的哥哥在这座城市，刚好那位亲戚的一些遗留事项要过来处理，就想见一下哥哥。

话音刚落，Alter的电话响了，迦尔纳大概听出来酒店满员，无法过来等字眼，接下来，Alter挂掉电话，有些急切的看着他，一双猫眼里满是恳切的请求，希望迦尔纳能够收留一下晚上无处可去的自己。

理智上觉得好像有点不对，但情感上本就难以拒绝别人，尤其还是自己的弟弟，迦尔纳没有犹豫几秒，就答应了Alter的请求。“只是，”他为难的说道：“我租住的公寓很小，可能要委屈一下你了。”

Alter欢呼一声，再度握住迦尔纳的手——这次两只手都被握的紧紧的——“谢谢哥哥，我很开心。”

被这几句甜甜的“哥哥”砸的晕头转向，迦尔纳朦朦胧胧的想到，阿周那好像根本就没有叫过他哥哥，永远是“迦尔纳”。

==============================

迦尔纳租住的公寓只有一室一厅，带Alter进来的时候，他十分担心锦衣玉食长大的弟弟能否适应，但刚在这个城市落脚一年的他，也只能负担得起现在这样的小房间了。好在Alter从善如流的带着行李进来，并没有任何评价，只是像迦尔纳询问了有没有多余的被褥，就乖巧的在沙发上歇息了。

这下可把迦尔纳的同情心刺激的快要爆炸了，他硬是拉着Alter进入卧房，自己跑到沙发上歇息，也因此，在早上第一缕阳光温柔的把他叫醒之后，他惊讶的发现，Alter居然为他准备了早餐。

“因为哥哥的冰箱里没太多东西，所以只是简单的做了三明治，热了牛奶。”Alter有些遗憾的说道，“我今天处理完事情去买点菜，迦尔纳晚上回家吃饭吧。”

被眼前的居家场景震撼到无法言语，迦尔纳满怀感激的吃下了Alter准备的早餐，本来想拒绝掉晚上Alter下厨的提议，可看到对方雀跃的表情却又说不出口，只能答应晚上一定提早回来共进晚餐。

带着期待又忐忑的心情下班回家，迦尔纳没想到Alter准备了一桌丰盛的大餐，几乎全是他喜欢的食物，有些诧异于弟弟对自己口味的了解，又惭愧于这一桌食材应该花费了Alter不少的费用，本来就不善于语言表达的迦尔纳，磕磕绊绊的表达着自己的感谢。

Alter只是不停的招呼哥哥赶快享用热腾腾的食物，他自己很少开动，一直微笑的看着狼吞虎咽的迦尔纳，好像哥哥的胃口就是对他最大的褒奖。等到晚餐结束，他还展示了为迦尔纳准备的，明天带到公司去的午饭便当。

被Alter的厨艺彻底打动了的迦尔纳，十分羞愧于自己并不能为Alter做些什么作为回报，当他问起对方，在这边处理事情的时候，有没有自己可以帮忙的事情，Alter想了下问到：“我能否在这段时间一直住在这里呢？迦尔纳看起来太瘦了，我可以每天给你做饭吃来抵房租。”

“啊？” 迦尔纳，再度当机，一个人独居了一年，他根本没有任何打算让别人再度进入自己的生活，更何况还是一个与阿周那关系这么深厚的人。

“不行吗…看来是我想太多了…”Alter苦笑的摇了摇头，走向厨房，“收拾完碗筷我会出去找房子的，哥哥不用担心。”

看着Alter落寂的背影，迦尔纳的心底产生了极大的动摇，他耳边有两个声音，一个在对他说“这可是阿周那Alter，想想阿周那和你的结局”，另一个又在说“Alter只是弟弟，哥哥要照顾好弟弟。”

收拾完碗筷，Alter沉默的把自己的行李收拾好，拒绝了迦尔纳与他一起去找酒店的提议，也不打算让迦尔纳送他出门，提起沉重的行李箱，转头就出了门。

可在出门那一刻，他转头看了一眼迦尔纳，眼角似乎还有点闪光，却又对迦尔纳露出了一个温柔的笑容，向他道别。

迦尔纳终于向心里的第二个声音屈服了，他一把拉住了要出门的Alter，认输一般的说道：“留下来吧，以后饭菜可以做简单点，我不挑的。”

Alter恰到好处的露出了一个惊讶的表情，瞬间，他把行李一扔，一把抱住迦尔纳，把头埋到迦尔纳怀里蹭了一会，突如其来的拥抱让迦尔纳反应不过来，他想拉开点距离，Alter的臂力却超乎想象的大，箍的他动弹不得。而随着Alter把头放到他肩膀上，倚着他又郑重的说了一遍“谢谢哥哥”之后，迦尔纳才慢慢的将自己的手，放在Alter背上拍了几下。

他们好像一对久别重逢的兄弟一样，在小公寓刺眼的灯光下，小心翼翼的试探着拥抱。


	2. 蜜糖砒霜

与Alter合租的日子，出乎迦尔纳的意料，居然十分的愉快。  
除了每天按时按点提供的一日三餐，晚上如果Alter有空，还会在迦尔纳的办公楼下等他，两个人一起去超市买菜，商量晚上的菜色，谈论日常的琐事。Alter从来不会对迦尔纳有时太过直接的发言提出任何意见，反而会鼓励迦尔纳多说一些，并不觉得有任何冒犯。  
原来这就是有共同生活的家人，有一个弟弟的感觉吗？被美食炮弹砸的脑子转不过弯的迦尔纳，看着Alter在厨房忙碌的身影，十分满足的等待着即将出炉的佳肴。  
他想自己还是幸运的，虽然与另外一个弟弟之间的过往出了一些问题，但是上天垂怜他，又送来了另一位弟弟，让他能在这个陌生的城市，感受到真切的温暖。  
而且，除了刚开始见面的时候那个有些过界的拥抱，Alter似乎隐约看出来了，自己似乎很害怕跟这张与阿周那一模一样的脸，产生过多的身体接触。因此，他们一直维持着相对距离，住进来一个月了，连晚上坐在一起看电视，兄弟俩都会默契的隔着一个垫子坐在沙发上。  
一开始，迦尔纳早起迷迷糊糊的，看见Alter走过来，还会脑子不大灵光，有时脱口而出一句“阿周那”，之后才反应过来，这早已不是他和阿周那同居的时候了，现在对面的是自己的另一个弟弟，自己的合租室友，自己新的家人，Alter。  
Alter到不太在意，知道迦尔纳认错了人，他就轻轻说一句：“我是Alter，来吃早饭了。”而随着时间慢慢推移，迦尔纳对对方的了解逐步加深，他再也没有犯这种错误了。

本质上来说，他们确实是双胞胎，转身的角度，眼神抬起的瞬间，嘴角上扬的弧度，每一个小细节都在迦尔纳的警戒线上疯狂的跳动。诚然，他是能看出Alter刻意的亲近和示好的，但当这张与阿周那别无二致的脸对他微笑时，他心底那阵莫名的悸动总会提醒他，不要靠太近。哪怕他对自己说了很多遍，Alter只是弟弟，也无法阻止这种恐慌感蔓延到自己的全身，拉住他摇摇欲坠的神经，不让他过度投身于好哥哥这个角色中。  
那么不同的地方又在哪呢？大概是眼神吧。阿周那看他的眼神，即使在他们最为水乳交融的时候，也藏着一丝阴霾，哪怕大部分时候他都掩藏的很好。虽然这并未瞒住迦尔纳，但他飞蛾扑火般的付出也并未令他们的结局有过任何改变。  
而Alter的眼神则是更加直白的，他看着迦尔纳，就仿佛一团火随着他的目光在迦尔纳身上移动，但这并未让迦尔纳感觉到不快，弟弟的眼神，弟弟的语言，弟弟的行为，都是直白而又恰到好处的，维持在一个迦尔纳不会感到被冒犯的点上，让他对这个突然的到访者越来越感到适应，甚至产生了这样过下去也没什么不好的念头。  
======================================

他们合租之后的半年，Alter虽说早已处理完了长辈遗留下的事务，但似乎为了更好的接手，就留在这里工作了。为了方便Alter上班，他们也换了住所，不知不觉间，迦尔纳已经完全接受了Alter做为弟弟的存在，做任何决定前都会考虑Alter的想法，对方也十分配合，两个人共同布置公寓，装点客厅，享受这种共同完成新家的乐趣。  
连迦尔纳自己都没有发现，现在他看到Alter，慢慢的不在困扰与那张梦魇中的脸庞，而是带些自豪的欣赏着，他的弟弟。

事情的转机发生在某一天，他接到了许久没有联系的母亲的电话。  
对于他和阿周那的事情，母亲也许靠敏锐的第六感有所察觉，但从未有过任何评价。最后一次联系，他只是简单告知自己会去新的城市工作，母亲惯例送上了祝福，并没有多问。而这个电话，他直觉一定与Alter有关。  
果不其然，在公式化的寒暄过后，母亲苦笑着询问他，Alter是否在他那里。  
他沉吟了片刻，告诉母亲这半年来，Alter一直与自己住在一起，两个人相处的不错。  
电话那头传来了母亲的叹息，在大段沉默之后，她终于再次开口，有些痛苦的告诉迦尔纳，Alter确实是他的弟弟，他们的孩子，但因为从小Alter就表现出的惊人的破坏力和不在意任何人的过度任性，一直被送往别处压制管教，在他名义上的监护人在世期间，Alter已经不知道通过何种方法取得了对方的继承权，现在已经没人能管制住他了。作为父母，他们与这孩子难以沟通，没有想到他会出现在迦尔纳那里。  
准确的抓住了母亲透露的信息，迦尔纳问道：“您没有告诉Alter我的存在？”  
母亲有些惊讶：“是的，在那位监护人的葬礼过后，我们再也没有见过他了。”  
======================================

晚上回家，映入眼帘的照旧是在厨房忙碌的Alter。  
迦尔纳踟蹰了一下，定了定神，对温和的向他打招呼的Alter直接问到：“你是怎么知道我是你哥哥的？”  
Alter手上的动作停住了，像慢动作电影一样，迦尔纳看见他眼里的温柔层叠褪去，取而代之的是呼之欲出的疯狂。  
放下手里的盘子，Alter慢条斯理的擦了擦手，直视着迦尔纳的眼睛走过来，然后轻柔的用手抚上了迦尔纳的脸，再不顾迦尔纳的抗拒，亲昵的用额头抵住哥哥的额头，问道：“哥哥害怕了吗？打算让我离开了吗？”  
他的手慢慢放下，一只顺着迦尔纳的脊椎骨，一节一节的往下抚摸，另一只慢慢的抬起迦尔纳的下巴，强迫迦尔纳跟他对视。  
在Alter的脸上，出现了迦尔纳从未见过的情态，他的双眼里是藏不住的欲念，就像看到了猎物的大型肉食动物，准备在杀死猎物之前，进行一番居高临下的玩弄。嘴角因为隐藏不住的兴奋，弯起一个嘲弄的弧度，而他的手也逐渐不老实起来，从迦尔纳的衣服下摆伸进去，有一搭没一搭的抚摸着哥哥紧致的腰线。

直到迦尔纳带点困惑的声音打破了目前的状况，他似乎完全没有意识到现在的处境，只是有些疑惑的回望着Alter，问道：“为什么你要离开？”  
在迦尔纳腰上作乱的手停下来了，Alter的表情仿佛凝固住了。半晌，他才勉强控制住自己的面部表情，睁大眼睛不可思议的问道：“你说什么？”  
“你没有必要离开，你是我的弟弟。”迦尔纳把在自己腰里作乱的手强硬的扯出来，“现在，你要回答我刚才的问题。”

Alter突然爆发出一阵剧烈的笑声，甚至笑到直不起腰来，他把自己的脸埋在手里，笑声断断续续从指缝中漏出，像是魔鬼的甜言蜜语。  
迦尔纳耐心的站在他身旁，等待他愿意开口的时刻。  
过了一会，Alter把头抬起来，脸上的表情再度恢复到了，迦尔纳最初与他见面时的，淳朴青年的模样。但他说出来的事情，却与之前跟迦尔纳的自述大相径庭。  
在迦尔纳还与阿周那交往的时候，Alter就已经在暗中调查迦尔纳了，同为阿周那，这个过程中他不可抗拒的被迦尔纳所吸引，在名义上的监护人因为一场不大不小的“意外”去世之后，他立刻按照迦尔纳所喜欢的模样，装作一切都不知情的样子来接近自己的哥哥。  
说完，他一把把迦尔纳拉进自己的怀里，贪婪的感受着迦尔纳的热度，用迦尔纳从未听过的，甜腻里面藏着层层毒药的语调表白道：“迦尔纳，我喜欢你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果迦尔纳当时让Alter离开，或者显露出一丝害怕，可能就会开启监禁线…  
> 但是迦尔纳靠着自己的天然，和我弟是世界上最好的弟弟滤镜，逃过一劫（）


	3. 飞向未来

事实证明，你哥永远是你哥。  
迦尔纳平静到好像Alter只是在演一出独角戏，他并没有推开弟弟，只是用手使劲揉了揉Alter的脸蛋，让对方的表情管理再度功亏一篑。  
趁Alter不备，他轻轻挣脱了这个怀抱，仿佛什么都没发生一样的问道：“锅里的肉是不是煮的时间太长了？”  
突然被拉回日常场景的Alter还没来得及整理思绪，就着急忙慌的冲进厨房关火，再熟练的将肉捞出来摆盘，行云流水的放到迦尔纳面前。  
“噗嗤。”看见刚才还如同一只危险的野兽一样的弟弟瞬间变身田螺猫咪，迦尔纳都忍不住笑起来，眼波流转，一时把Alter看呆了。但他随即想起来刚才那个被打断的告白，又孩子气的把迦尔纳面前的肉移走，有些挫败的问道：“迦尔纳是答应了我的告白了吗？”  
“并没有。”嘴上说着残酷的拒绝话语，手里却没有停，迦尔纳一把从面前的追求者手里把肉拿回来，享受自己已经晚了半小时的晚餐。“然而你不需要搬走。”  
“放着你的追求者在自己的身边日夜待着，你不担心我会做点什么吗？”Alter是真的挺好奇，迦尔纳为什么如此自然的接受了这件事。  
“你既然全面调查过了，自然知道我不可能这么块接受一个与阿周那这么相似的人。”看见似乎想说点什么的Alter，迦尔纳却没给他开口的机会，“我知道你们不是完全一样的，与你生活在一起也很舒服，但我确实无法做到完全敞开心扉回应你，或者说相信你。”  
Alter默然，过了一会，他突然问道：“那阿周那现在对你来说意味着什么？”  
迦尔纳认真的想了想：“他还是我弟弟，你也是我弟弟。”之后他似乎还觉得不够诚恳，接着补充了一句：“你是做饭更好吃的那个弟弟。”

在这短短的四十五分钟内，Alter从他油盐不进的哥哥那里，感受到了他出生以来最大的手足无措感。他压抑了半年的任性此时发挥了作用，一把走过去从后面抱住了迦尔纳，想要与对方肌肤相亲的渴望再也止不住了，他无章法的轻轻啃咬着迦尔纳的后颈，用头发摩挲着迦尔纳的耳鬓，迦尔纳也并没有像之前一样推开他，只是任由他胡闹。  
可Alter并不满足于这个毫无反应的迦尔纳，但他也明白如果此时过界，可能就功亏一篑了。于是在一个落在迦尔纳脸庞的轻吻后，他放开了迦尔纳，再度回归到他目前的人设：一个家务全能关心哥哥的好弟弟，把碗筷拿进厨房收拾。  
=============================

第二天天亮，他们之间好像恢复到了之前兄友弟恭的状态，可又有些什么不一样了。  
比如在沙发中间，再也不会有一个碍事的垫子，迦尔纳有时太累了，还会倒在Alter的肩膀上休息一会。  
还比如本来分房睡的两人，在一次Alter把睡眼朦胧的迦尔纳抱往卧室的路上，听到一声迷迷糊糊的“阿周那”，没有忍住把迦尔纳往床上一放吻上去之后，就开始同床共枕了。

迦尔纳非常迅速的适应了这种变质的兄弟关系，不管是早安吻还是晚安吻都毫不吝啬，对于Alter的渴望也几乎有求必应，并且从来不会压抑自己，十分积极的与Alter一起探讨如何享受快乐。  
除了迦尔纳仍然没法对自己打开心门上厚重的锁链之外，Alter也对现在的生活很是满足。他并不是没有试探过，可不论是在被进入时断断续续的叫着Alter名字的时刻，亦或是吃到喜欢的饭露出幸福笑容的时刻，迦尔纳对他的警戒都一直存在。  
顶着一张与阿周那无差的脸强势进入迦尔纳的生活，那么现在自然就要处理所带来的隐患，Alter漫无边际的想着。  
这些都是琐事，他微笑着咪上眼睛，斜依在迦尔纳身上。只要让迦尔纳全心依赖自己就好了。  
=============================

迟钝如迦尔纳，都明显感觉到了，Alter在自己的生活中的份量越来越重。  
同居一年后，Alter购置了住房，完全按照迦尔纳的喜好来布置，有着宽敞明亮的阳台，方便他周末懒散的躺在睡椅上晒太阳；还有每周都被填的满满当当的大冰箱，让迦尔纳无论何时都能迅速翻找出高热量的食物。  
省去了每个月缴纳房租的苦恼，加上他自己的积蓄和Alter暗中的支持，迦尔纳也得以在Alter上班地点不远的商业街开了一家花店，用灿烂的向日葵装饰着每个角落。  
每天早上他们一同出发，晚上等Alter下班后会来花店帮忙，一天的生意结束后，两个人仍然像最初认识时那样，讨论晚上的菜色，分享每天的生活。  
从小独立，习惯于照顾他人的迦尔纳，在遇到Alter之后，一开始因为被照顾而感到的不适慢慢消散，也会坦诚的表达对Alter的感激和欣赏。不知不觉间，他的生活被Alter的存在所充盈，几乎找不到别的空间来容纳其他人。

他们目前依然是名义上的兄弟关系。  
做为一个坦荡到不可思议的存在，迦尔纳能够直面自己在感情中被严重伤害过的事实，但他也会苦恼于难以从这种情感中脱身。  
很多次，看到Alter明亮的眼神望着他，他差点脱口而出的话语，都会因为想起最后一次与阿周那见面时的情景而打消。那张在对他不能停止的爱意和不能摆脱的恨意中挣扎摇摆，想要结束这段让自己崩坏的关系，又无法彻底放手的疯狂的脸庞并不是可以轻易遗忘的。  
不过在Alter表白之后，一直不回应的维持这种关系，是与迦尔纳本身的性格相悖的。他向来纯粹，不会想要利用别人对自己的好感，把对方绑在自己身边。

等等？绑在自己身边？  
迦尔纳突然意识到，不知什么时候开始，Alter已经把他的生活严丝合缝的占据了，如果要把Alter排除出自己的生活，难度不亚于将自己的血肉再度撕裂开来。  
脑海里的两个小人还是各执一词，一个坚持这只是另外一次灾难般的感情的开端，另一个却认为不要让过往把自己彻底锁住。  
看着手机上Alter发过来的信息，迦尔纳想，他已经有答案了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在对小迦的爱上，两个周那是差不多的。只是对待感情的态度上产生了区别。  
> 弓：和哥在一起我越来越疯，必须停止。  
> 狂：我就疯，我只要我哥。


	4. 几度痴情

Alter晚上推开花店的门，有些惊讶的看到迦尔纳换上正装，手里抱着一大捧玫瑰花，正襟危坐的盯着他。  
他一进来，迦尔纳就仿佛被打开了什么开关一样，僵硬的站起来，把手里的花一把塞到他怀里，接着像发表演讲一样，字正腔圆的说道：“Alter，我，喜，欢，你。”  
Alter不由失笑，将捧花珍重的放到一边，轻轻拥住迦尔纳问道：“你这些是从哪儿学的？”  
反应了一下才明白对方是在问自己的表白仪式，迦尔纳立刻把手机拿过来，向Alter展示他搜到的土味表白合集。  
看着他一脸认真的戳着手机，Alter没忍住，一把抱起迦尔纳，将他抵在墙上，用唇舌膜拜着他的脸庞，迦尔纳被吻的喘不过气，却将Alter搂的更紧，唇齿相依，耳鬓厮磨。  
虽然街道上的喧闹声在提醒着他们，门扉尚未锁好，但两个人都舍不得对方的唇瓣，Alter将迦尔纳横抱起来，一边轻轻的啄着对方的嘴唇，一边反锁好门，再将哥哥温柔的放在早已被整理好的工作台上。  
缓慢的解开迦尔纳那身繁琐的正装的同时，Alter也不忘调笑一下哥哥：“把工作台清理的这么干净，迦尔纳是一直在期待我在这里做点什么吗？”  
黑色衣服被层层解开，迦尔纳苍白的皮肤暴露在夜色中。随着Alter火热的手指在微凉的胸口上滑动，他感觉到每一寸皮肤似乎都因为隐秘的幸福而颤抖，就在迦尔纳被这种饱胀感所包围，甚至觉得Alter单纯的抚摸就能让他达到顶点的时候，他的弟弟却停止了动作。  
安抚的吻了吻把不满写在脸上的哥哥，Alter转身将那捧精心准备的玫瑰花取过来，撕扯下大片的玫瑰花瓣，洒在迦尔纳身上。  
带着水珠的花瓣落在躯干上，带来了星星点点凉意，但一个温暖的怀抱很快就驱散了些微的寒冷，Alter倾身过来，将一片饱满的玫瑰花瓣放在迦尔纳唇上，他们隔着娇嫩的花瓣，忘情的吮吸着对方。  
花瓣也覆盖了迦尔纳的男性器官，不但口唇在感受玫瑰的汁液，两个人的性器也在花瓣的包裹下，紧密的摩擦着，红色的汁液为这具白色的身躯染上了淫靡的色彩，浓郁的香气这时就是最好的催情剂。Alter在迦尔纳动情的呻吟里，慢慢将花瓣放入底下的小口，在温热的内壁里，手指带着软绵绵的花瓣和粘稠的汁液，照拂过每一个角落。  
他玩的性起，全然不顾自己已经肿胀的性器，专注开拓着迦尔纳，着迷的看着玫瑰花下意乱情迷的美人。直到迦尔纳忍受不住，手脚并用的缠绕住他，在他耳边小声求饶，Alter才拿出了作乱的手指，将自己全然的埋进了迦尔纳体内。  
在满室氤氲缭绕的浓香中，Alter毫无章法的冲撞着迦尔纳。他多年的夙愿终于成真，巨大的兴奋让他无法再像平常一样游刃有余，现在他只想与迦尔纳融为一体，把对方嵌入自己的体内，让他再也无法从自己身边分离。没有技巧，没有节奏，只剩下原始的律动，和两个人紧紧相拥的温度。  
迦尔纳被这股蛮力撞的说不出来完整的话，Alter似乎铁了心要让他的灵魂都带上自己的印记，痛感和快感随着紧紧相连的地方密密麻麻的传来，令他无暇思考，无暇呼吸。他只能发出来带着哭腔的甜腻呻吟，完全不知道自己到底说了什么，像野兽交媾一样的疯狂，只有欲望在体内升腾。  
当顶点到来时，迦尔纳整个人都要虚脱了，Alter爱怜的亲吻着哥哥被汗水和泪水模糊的双眼，没有在为难他，几次迅速的冲撞后，也喘息着释放了。这对心意相通的爱人静静的拥抱着，享受着彼此温热的胸膛。

两个人依依不舍的再度轻吻了彼此，才慢慢分开。迦尔纳直直望进Alter的眼睛，认真的问道：“Alter答应我了吗？”  
时间似乎又回到了Alter告白那一晚，只不过这一次，换成了迦尔纳成为忐忑等待的一方。  
不过Alter是不会给迦尔纳任何思考的空闲的，他虔诚的亲吻着迦尔纳细瘦的手指，同样认真的望向迦尔纳：“我答应你，我的迦尔纳。”  
===============================

迦尔纳没想到的是，Alter会把他们在一起的事情告诉母亲。  
再度接到母亲的电话，与想象的不同，母亲并未对他们兄弟违背伦理的相恋做出任何指责。只是委婉的表达了她对迦尔纳的担忧，Alter作为人子，对他的父母来说，更接近一个令人惧怕的存在，而迦尔纳能够接纳他并且与他一起生活，贡蒂一方面舒了口气，另一方面，又是真心的为大儿子感到担忧，对他能否与将疯狂隐藏的很好的Alter长久生活感到疑惑，甚至询问迦尔纳，Alter是否有任何逼迫他的行为。  
迦尔纳温柔的向母亲保证，他和Alter之间并不存在任何的逼迫和勉强，他们是在经过几年的共同生活，慎重考虑之后，才决定从家人变为爱人的。  
母亲的声音再度哽咽起来，再三让迦尔纳许诺，如果有任何感到难受的地方，一定要跟她联系之后，她才挂掉了电话。

而母亲并不知道的是，这个电话一直是公放的，Alter在一旁，静默的听完了母亲与迦尔纳的全部对话。  
对于父母对自己的怀疑和惧怕，他并没有发表任何看法，只是从背后环绕住迦尔纳，把头搭在迦尔纳的肩膀上。  
轻轻抚摸上Alter的双手，迦尔纳有些担心他，但Alter却开口问了个毫不相干的问题：“迦尔纳从不害怕我吗？”  
迦尔纳把头转过去，与Alter飞快的交换了一个吻：“要是害怕你，当时就不会同意你留宿。”  
说完他转过身，认真的捧住Alter的脸告诉他：“我接受你的一切，我爱你。”  
回应他的是Alter热烈的吻和在一场酣畅淋漓的运动之后，轻柔的“我也爱你”。  
===============================  
（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个有点长的后记：  
> 弓周和小迦分手的原因很简单，就是太年轻不懂爱。  
> 如果狂周没有天降，等弓周长大，也许还能再续前缘，但狂周是不会给他们这个机会的。
> 
> 小迦其实第一次见到狂周就知道他的目的，一开始放任是因为太怀念弓周，后来主要因为狂周做饭太好吃（）他的胃被攻陷了…
> 
> 狂周给母亲打电话是为了向弓周宣布主权，弓周知道后，有找过一次小迦，但他的道德感终究不允许他在追求小迦，确定小迦过得很好之后，在没有主动出现在小迦面前。


End file.
